Ouch, That Hurts
by Hav-U-Been-2-Baiah
Summary: Severus - does he find the girl of his dreams and will she stay in his arms forever or will she leave him for another?
1. LEAVE SEVERUS ALONE!

The waves crashed against the sand, the air smelt strong of salt water, and seagulls cawed around the setting sun.  
"What beautiful scenery. Don't you agree?" A girl asked. She was sitting in front a boy on a beach blanket, leaning on his chest.  
"Yes, I do..." He replied, stroking her long blonde hair. He kissed the top of her head lightly and stood, "It's getting late. We should go," He gathered up their things. She stood and stared lovingly at him, "What?"  
"Oh, nothing..." She turned to the water.  
"Something is bothering you—what is it?" He walked towards her, basket in hand and blanket slung over his shoulder.  
"Oh—well—," she fell to her knees, hid her face in her hands, and began to cry. He dropped everything and rushed to her side. He just sat there with his arms around her shoulders and waited for her to talk.  
The two teenagers sat there for nearly an hour waiting, and waiting.  
"I d-d-didn't see h-h-him!" She gasped, suddenly.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"A man! H-h-he killed my parents! OH, it was awful, Severus!" She hid her face on his chest.  
"OH! Ki...I'm so sorry! I'm sure my parents will take you in. C'mon. Let's go—," he grabbed the stuff and hung his arm over the shoulders of the petite body of Kia Mackner. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Please father! Her parents were killed in front of her last night! Please!" Severus sat beside Kia on the couch with his parents on the other couch across the coffee table.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Snape. I am very good at taking care of myself and I can even cook if that is what I have to do to get my own room here." Kia sobbed. Mrs. Snape gave her a sympathetic look.  
"Of course you can stay. Do you need help with unpacking?" Mrs. Snape rose from her seat, grabbed Kia's big suitcase, and showed her to her room.  
"Severus..." His dad rubbed his forehead with his hand, "Remember...?"  
"Dad. I won't forget. Thanks." Severus rose from his seat, eyes lit with excitement, and walked down the hall to say goodnight to his mom and Kia, before turning in for the night.  
The fireplace gleamed with a fire and the coals started turning white as Mrs. Snape returned from helping Kia unpack.  
"Kia is a very sweet young lady. I'm glad we let her stay." She said with confidence and, as always, a smile.  
"Uh-hmm." Was all Mr. Snape said for the rest of the evening. He stared mindlessly at the fire until it finally burnt out, then he realized that he was the only one in the room. He got up and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, the Snape family awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, waffles, and hot syrup.  
"It's Kia..." Severus thought, getting up, changing, and then walking down the hall to the kitchen, "Ki? Ki? Where are you?" Severus asked looking around the kitchen.  
"Good-morning!" Kia said in a sing-songy voice.  
"Wow... you're hyper..." Snape said sitting at the table, ' one, two, three, four plates, oh this is gunna be weird...' Snape thought. He looked up as his mom walked in along with her dad.  
His dad sat down to his left and his mom in front of him and Kia beside him.  
She had made eggs, bacon, waffles, and hot syrup.  
"This looks delicious Kia!" Mrs. Snape said taking a bite of eggs, " Tastes great too." She said eating more.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Snape." Kia nodded. She too, began to eat.  
  
"Uh! You two are going to miss the train! Hurry, hurry!" Mrs. Snape hurried them through the barrier, and onto the train.  
"Good-bye, Mrs. Snape!" Kia waved. She sat back in the seat and relaxed. She then realized that she was alone. Where did Severus go?  
"...Severus..." A familiar voice said from outside the compartment. She stood, opened the door, and saw James Potter holding Severus by the collar and fist ready to strike. THUNK! "OWW!! What in the bloody hell...?" James looked up and found a figure standing above him. "THOUCH SEVERUS ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL GET ANOTHER SOCK IN THE FACE, JAMES! MARK MY WORD!" Kia yelled at James. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew snickered. "IS SOMETHING FUNNY, GENTLEMEN?" Kia yelled at the other three. "Ah—well—uh—you see—uh—no..." Sirius muttered. He suddenly became very interested in his shoes. She glared at him let Severus slid in the compartment, was about to slip in herself when she stopped, looked at them and said, "Oh. James? Sirius?" They looked up at her with great difficulty, "Comb your hair. Oh and Remus," She reached in her pocket, pulled out a gold coin, tossed it to him, and said, "Buy some new robes..." With that she slipped in the compartment and slid the door shut. They were silent for a minute but then James said, "Did you see those thighs on that girl?" Sirius laughed, Remus rolled his eyes, and Peter said nothing. "I mean—those short shorts? Gees..." Everyone laughed and they walked to their compartment.  
  
"Ooo those guys are so mean!" Kia spat. She sat the same way they did on the beach yesterday. "Uh—thanks." Snape said. He kissed her on her check and the rest of the trip was quiet. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Good? I really hope so! PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES! Ok I have no idea is Severus had any parents but in this story he does... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters nor will I ever! So...don't sue me! Oh... if you were wondering... I'M Kia Mackner... 


	2. The Train Ride

"I'm sorry, Kia. But you have to go..."  
"NO! I'm NOT LEAVING! YOU CAN"T MAKE ME!" Kia yelled throwing a chair across the room and knocking a lamp over.  
Them headmaster just sat there saying nothing.  
"Kia," He said soothingly, "It's just your uncle..."  
"Professor?" She asked leaning on his desk.  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm not leaving all my friends, my boyfriend, and...my life! You can't just...just...swipe that out from under my nose and tell me to pack and get ready to go to Bulgaria for two years! That's not what a teacher should do to a girl...or any student at that! Please...please let me stay!" Kia was on her knees now, sobbing.  
"I'm sorry Kia...but you have to..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Confused? Ha. Thought you might be. Let me explain where we are... Kia has been called to the headmaster's office and now she is going to move to Bulgaria to live with her uncle and aunt. Got it? Hope so.... Let's continue, shall we? -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
Kia's bags were pack and she was ready, unwillingly, to go. She did not like the fact that she had to go to the other side of Europe and live with two people she had never even heard or seen of before.  
"Here's yer ticket." A friend of Kia's said. He handed her, her ticket and she looked up at him. She gave him a hug and stuffed a letter into his pocket,  
"For Severus..." She said before boarding the train.  
She leaned out of the window of her compartment and waved until she could no longer see Rubius.  
"Oh..." Kia sat back in her seat and sighed.  
Knock-knock-knock.  
"C'mon in!" Kia called to the person on the other side of the door, well, the PEOPLE on the other side of the door.  
Three older boys stuck their heads in,  
"Can we sit here?" One asked.  
"Yeah..." Kia said mindlessly.  
They walked in, shut the door, and sat down. They looked at her.  
"I'm Mike—this is Jack—and that's Fred." The eldest one said.  
"I'm Kia...nice to meet you..." Kia said sadly. She stared out the window.  
"Are you ok?" Jack asked. Kia poured it all out:  
"Well... a week ago my parents died, I had to go live with my boyfriend and his parents, he, my boyfriend, almost got beaten up so I punched the guy, I got to school, the next day the headmaster told me that I have to go live with my uncle in Bulgaria, which I have never met or seen or heard of before, and now I'm on my way to Bulgaria to live with my uncle for two years. Besides that I'm fine." She said everything very fast.  
The three guys just stared not saying anything and mouths wide open.  
"Ah—wow...?" Mike said after a minute of silence.  
"Yeah..." Kia said, taking her owl from it's cage and stroking it's feathers.  
"Is—I mean—is that your mail owl?" Jack asked in a hushed voice.  
"Yeah... have you heard of Hogwarts?" Kia asked getting the hint that they wanted to know if she was a magic folk or not.  
"Heard about it? We graduated from it last year!" Fred said proudly.  
"Ugh! I hate being around Muggles..." Kia said, as a fat little old lady walked by.  
"Yeah I know what you mean.... we always have to keep quiet around them..." Jack said.  
  
The rest of the ride was pretty fun. Kia's mind became a little clearer and she even laughed at some of their jokes and tricks. But...all good things do come to an end. The train stopped.  
"What ya gunna do next?" Mike said, getting her trunk for her.  
"I have to take a boat across to Germany and then another train to Bulgaria..." She said looking at her tickets left over.  
"Cool! We are too!" Mike said.  
"No we're—," Fred began to say but Kia interrupted.  
"Really?" Kia asked hopping so. She did not want to go across the channel without someone from her own world.  
"Yeah..." Mike had obviously taken a liking to her.  
"Great let's go!" Kia smiled, grabbed her trunk, her owl (in it's cage), and started to run over to the road to catch a taxi to the harbor, " C'mon! I got one!" Kia waved from the trunk of a taxi.  
She sat in the front and they sat in the back.  
They whispered amongst themselves:  
"Nice going, Mike! I really don't want to spend my day on a boat." Fred said.  
"Dude, I'm sorry but have you checked her out, I mean—her boyfriend must be like big man on campus or somethin'!" Mike replied.  
"Actually, his name is Severus Snape." Kia said turning in her seat to face them.  
"HIM? That little guy?" Jack said.  
"I'm not going to let you make fun of him! The guy I punched on the train was James Potter and he was makin' fun of Severus too!" She turned back in her seat and crossed her arms.  
"James?" Mike asked himself shocked.  
"We at port, miss." The taxi man said, stopping the car.  
"Thank you. Twenty-three seventeen? Oh bother... just take twenty five and keep the change." Kia said giving him the money and hopping out, getting her stuff, and waiting for them to follow.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! PLEZ R&R! BUT NO FLAMES!!! Thankx! ~HUBTB 


End file.
